Price of The Faithful
by Noir Natsume
Summary: First story of Price Verse. She keeps waiting. Waiting for the one she love to get her away from the darkness. But, it seems all for nothing. Mikan-centric. Drabble. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Non-dialogue. Dark Angst. Out of character. Bad grammar.**_

* * *

**"Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful..."**

**― _Jose N Harris, MI VIDA_**

**.**

**.**

**PRICE OF THE FAITHFUL**

**.**

**.**

Darkness pervaded a room. Tinkle of the piano resonated, break the silence of the night. Dim light of the candles showed a figure sat in front of the piano, fingers elegantly pressed the keys, continued on playing the piano, alone.

Soft brown hair waved softly as the wind blows breezy. Pale white skins shined by the moon light that threaded way through the windows.

A pair of eyes opened slowly, exposing brown iris that mixed with shades of gold and black, shining like a jewel in the dark. Sadness, loneliness, and yearning, filled into an empty narrowed gaze.

She waited, keep waited, for the one she love come and take her away from this empty darkness, away from the place that bind her, away from the loneliness she felt in the room.

But, even she has been waiting day by day and night by night, **he** never comes.

Despite how long did she wait, that person never appears.

However, she's still waiting. Always. She's always waiting in this room, playing the song that **he** liked with the piano.

The tinkle of piano becomes more quickly, heave gently but contain intense despair.

Day by day... she still waits.

At all times... she waits.

Keep waiting in the old mansion at the middle of the Northern Woods, the place that confined her since years ago.

Waiting the said person come to save her.

A sad smile appears on her lips. How many years since that person promised to save her? Promised to take her away from this hell of solitude? She didn't know anymore, she has lost count.

Shadows of the past where she lived happily with her friends, also with that person, came to her mind. But their faces weren't visible, blur like dew on an opaque glass.

She had already forgotten the faces of her friends.

The piano's sound got loud when her fingers pressed the keys in frustration. Tears run down like steady drizzle. She bit her lips, feels the blood mixed with her tears on her tongue.

A pair of ruby colored eyes reflected in her mind, eyes that implied the feeling she has now. She used to really like the color of the eyes. Very beautiful, so beautiful that she strived so hard to make that pair of eyes will contain happiness.

But now, she hates them, so hates them, for she wants to destroy them with her own hands.

Pain always pierced her heart every time she thought about it. Recalled that pair of ruby colored eyes, elegant raven hair, and that intense gaze full of sadness, only make 'this' feeling more deeper.

She doesn't like 'this' feeling, the feeling that makes her so hurt.

Her eyes glanced toward the barred window, stared at the permanent barrier that surrounds the mansion, a very strong barrier.

Piano sound ceased. She stood up, walked to the window, stared at the vague school buildings. Her gaze became averse when looking at the buildings. Now she hates the academy, but she would hate herself that so naïve to accept the offer from academy to be with Hotaru.

Hotaru...

Her hands fisted tightly on her side. Her teeth gritted in fury. The academy has killed Hotaru, done all that to lure her into their clutch.

She still clearly remembers the blood flowing, an empty gaze of a pair of eyes belonged to her dead best friend, the body crushed as if exploded from the inside.

Since then, she became the principal's puppet. Since then she became a broken marionette with damaged energy and life by keeping her locked in a mansion filled Alice Absorber.

She turned, walked to the piano. Her finger slowly pressed the keys one by one, before other fingers followed and played the piano.

A pair of ruby eyes back to her mind.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Hazel eyes darken remembered the man, the man who had betrayed her but also who promised to help her. Also...

The man... she loved.

Giggle out from her mouth. She's really stupid to keep waiting for a man that will never come. Natsume certainly is dead for his alice such like that.

Pain...

This feeling was really painful. Many times she tried to end things, still no avail. She wants to go away from here. She didn't want to be stuck in this mansion for eternally. They had stopped her 'time', made her can not die, made her keep stuck in her teen for their dirty desires.

Her body was so tired, her heart too. Tears that flowing now became red, mixing with blood. Her eyes were dimming, before faded away. The sound of piano has stopped as her slender body collapse. Both of her hazel eyes closed slowly.

Tired... She feels so tired...

Maybe... she will sleep...

She can only hope that she won't wake up again.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **_**I'm sorry for my bad grammar. You see… English not my native language and I'm just a beginner. If there anyone that can become my beta reader… I appreciate it.**_


End file.
